GNSS-1D Rush Gundam
History and Design The Rush Gundam was a prototype mobile suit, the successor to GNC-Ex and the first to utilize a GN Drive Tau. The GN Drive of the Rush Gundam was different from the original GN Drives in terms of power generation. As the drive didn't have its own TD Blanket to use for power generation,Star Strike utilized a combination of GN Capacitors and solar energy to generate power while at the same time enhancing performance. While used to generate additional power and GN Particles, the GN Capacitor was used primarily as a filter to eliminate the negative effects of tau particles in beam weaponry. While it operated as the same as a normal GN Drive Tau, the drive was capable of the same operational time as the originals. This was made possible due to Star Strike "borrowing" the technology used to allow the Flag and Enact to draw electricity from the Orbital Elevators via radio waves. The output of the drive of the Rush Gundam met that of a 2nd Generation Gundam, but in conjunction with the GN Capacitors, it more closely matched the 3rd Generation. The Rush Gundam was a multi purpose mobile suit, allowing it to be equipped with many different sorts of weapons and systems, the most prominent being the GN Claws, a remote ranged/melee weapon that could be used to physically tear apart mobile suits or bombard them with rapid beam fire from a distance. Aside from the powerful weapons, Rush Gundam was made even more lethal through it’s full utilization of the GN Drive’s thrust capability. Granting it immense maneuverability and speed in combat. After Star Strike declared war on Karith and his army, the Rush Gundam was upgraded to better counter the threat. One such upgrade was a new Quantum Brainwave Interface for the GN Claws. Equipment of the Rush Gundam *'GN Claws: '''Remote ranged/melee weapons that could be used to physically tear apart mobile suits or bombard them with rapid beam fire from a distance. When not active or recharging, these would be docked onto the fingers of the mobile suit, acting as physical blades that could slice through GN Fields with ease, or operate as multiple medium to close range particle beam emiters. The only drawback to the GN Claws was that when inactive, they would prevent the hands of the Gundam from holding or using anything. The GN Claws are trademark of the Rush Gundam. *'Physical Sword: Similar to Exia’s blade, the Physical sword was a massive blade that could switch between a gun mode and a sword mode. When not in use, the sword was hidden behind the armor containing the GN Claws docking points, and as such could only be used when the GN Claws were active. *'''Beam Saber: The Rush Gundam was equipped with two beam sabers for combat. A unique feature of the beam sabers was that their length could be modified by the pilot to better suit the situation. They could also be used as boomeranges, allowing them to be tossed as lethal projectiles and be easily retrieved upon return. *'Beam Rifle:' A standard medium range beam rifle designed for the Rush Gundam. The Beam rifle only saw use when the GN Claws were active. The rifle could charge it's energy for a stronger blast at the cost of firing rate. *'GN Fin Blades:' The Fin Blades were unique to the Aquatic Armor of the Rush Gundam. A combination of whip and sword, the fin blades gave the Rush enhanced manueverbility underwater as well as a devastating weapon. The Fin blades were connected via a long cable extending out of the handle. The cable could become solid or flexible depending on the situation, the length of the cable could also be adjusted to better match combat situations. When not in use, the Fin Blades acted as super sonic rudders, using the rapid vibrations to confuse sonar and grant additional speed using the blades. They were stored on the back when not in use. Features *'Trans Am System:' Trans Am was a hidden feature of the original five GN Drives. Because Syrene had managed to create a duplicate of the black box within the original GN Drives, the Rush Gundam unintenionally and unknowingly aquired the ability to utilize Trans Am. Ransac unwittingly forcibly disengaged the program locks during a moment of intense rage through his Quantum Brainwaves. However the system was never used because by the time the feature was discovered the mobile suit and Ransac had become seperated from Star Strike. *'Reverse Trial Mode:' When the Trial System was installed into the GNC-Ex, an additional level of security was programed within it. Should the GNC-Ex, or a Gundam, specifically Nadleeh, be stolen by someone capable of using the Trial System, the Reverse Trial would be a trump card. If the pilot attempts to use the Trial System on any mobile suits used by Star Strike, the Rush Gundam would be able to bounce back the signal directly into it, shutting it down instead. The Rush Gundam was the only mobile suit equipped with this feature and thus was the only mobile suit immune to the Trial System. Optional Equipment *'Rush Avalanche Armor:' Upon learning the schematics of Exia’s Avalanche armor, Star Strike immediately began construction of a similar armor for the Rush Gundam. This was possible because of the high compatibility of design between the two mobile suits. The result ended with an additional layer of armor that could be attached to Rush in order to maximize it’s thrust and destructive capability. Ten more GN Claws would be docked in various points of the armor, granting Rush Gundam double the amount of Claws for use. The shoulder armor was designed to contain over 180 prototype micro missles, giving it the heaviest payload to ever be equipped on a mobile suit. In addition, the Avalanche Armor removed the GN Claws occupying the Gundam's hands, allowing it to freely utilize it's other weapons to devastating effect. The Avalanche Armor proved vital to Star Strike's victory during the final battles against Karith and his army. *'Rush Aquatic Armor:' The Aquatic Armor was designed to allow the Gundam to fully utilize it's GN Drive while under water. When equipped, the Gundam lost the ability to fly in exchange for high speed aquatic manuevering. Since the GN-Claws weren't able to effectively operate underwater, the suit featured two GN Fin Blades for melee combat. *GN Arms Type R: When construction of the GN Arms began within Celestial Being, Star Strike worked alongside this project to construct one designed specifically for the Rush Gundam. It was finished and transfered in secret to The Traveller shortly before Operation: Fallen Angels began. Photo Gallery Dash vs Rush.jpg|Rush vs Dash Regnant claws.jpg|Regnant with its GN-Claws, enlarged versions of Rush Gundams GN-Claws dock in the same manner as the originals GN-Claws in action.jpg|GN-Claws in use. GNY-001Fhs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F`.jpg|Rush Gundam Avalanche